Kissing Booth
by HauntedMoonlight
Summary: Sakura opens a kissing booth, Sasuke gets the wrong idea, and Lee attempts to make a move. Oh, boy. SasuSaku OneShot.


**A/N: **So, I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you like it as well. Please leave a review, I never get any. *tear* Just kidding...but seriously, I love it when people review, and I make sure to reply to each and every one, alright?

Without further ado, I present to you...

**Title**: Kissing Booth

**Summary: **Sakura opens a Hershey's Kisses booth, Sasuke gets the wrong idea, and Lee attempts to make a move. Oh, boy. SasuSaku.

**Rating**: K+ or T. Innocent fluffy romance c:

**Pairings**: SasuSaku, of course! I'm their Numero Uno Fan Girl, haha.

**Warnings: **Set after Sasuke returns to Konoha. Lee is portrayed rather badly, sorry. I personally like Lee but I needed him to be the 'villain' for this one. Blame the sake, it's what got him drunk enough to be so...pushy. LOL.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto, who i will smack in the head with a frying pan if SasuSaku isn't made into a canon couple! :D **OH AND BY THE WAY, CAPTAIN RAMEN IS MINE. JUST SAYING.**

_So yeah, read and, hopefully, enjoy!_

* * *

'_Lalala, Captain Ramen saves the day, all those Veggie Villains will have to pay, lalala!'_

Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance and embarrassment as his phone chirped, eliciting startled looks from the wary villagers around him. The stupid ringtone Naruto had installed was aggravating, but the dense ninja had also installed some kind of virus that made it impossible to change. And who was the retard that had decided to make a Captain Ramen TV show anyways? Ridiculous.

'_Damned dobe,' _Sasuke thought, his murderous intent forming a sinister aura around him. A little boy started to cry, only to be quickly shushed by his frightened mother.

It had been nearly two years since Sasuke had returned to Konoha—or rather, been dragged back by one very strong, very angry Sakura. He had been let off easy, thanks to the combined influence of Naruto, the Kyuubi and Hokage-in-training; Sakura, the strongest medical-nin ever and Konoha's most eligible bachelorette; and Kakashi, a much respected jounin.

"Hn." He grunted into the cell phone.

Naruto's cheerful voice screamed at him in reply. "Hey teme! Wassup?"

Sasuke didn't bother replying.

"Yeah, well, anyways! I thought you'd be interested in knowing this tidbit of information I heard!"

Sasuke sighed apathetically. "_What_?"

"It's about Sakura-chan! And kissing!"

Oh, now his interest was undeniably sparked. Ever since Sakura had somehow managed to get him back to Konoha single-handedly through her superhuman strength and ingenuity, Sasuke had been rather interested in her. It helped that she was beautiful in every way. Life had definitely treated Haruno Sakura well.

"What is it, dobe?" Sasuke growled, his icy atmosphere expanding. A few more brats started bawling, and the villagers around him swiftly moved away. Most of the civilians in Konoha detested and avoided him, much to Sasuke's everlasting amusement.

Naruto chuckled knowingly. "So, I overheard Hinata and Ino saying that our darling Sakura-chan opened up a KISSING booth at the fair."

"_What?_ A kissing bo-_What fair?_" Sasuke growled, livid at the thought of a man near Sakura's lips. Heck, if there was a man even standing close to Sakura, Sasuke would rip the said man to shreds and feed the shreds to Kakashi's dogs. Pakkun would probably enjoy the meal.

"The annual fair held at the training grounds to gain money for the Konoha Orphanage, of course! Sakura-chan's quite beautiful. I think she'll have a loooooooong line, eh, teme? Teme? Sasuke? Hey Sasuke, you there? Damn you, teme!"

Meanwhile, Sasuke had thrown his stupid phone into a bush (good riddance) and started sprinting towards the training grounds. It would take him a few minutes to get there from the residential district, even at his top speed. He cursed. With his luck, by the time he got to the damn fair, Sakura's full, seductive lips would have been already savaged by perverted lechers. **(A/N: Haha silly overprotective Sasuke)**

After an agonizing two minutes, Sasuke zipped onto the fair grounds, panting. Sakura was nowhere in his sight range. Just then, he spotted a familiar Hyuuga waiting in line to play a game involving colorful balloons and darts. As much as Sasuke hated the stuck-up Neji, he had no time to waste.

"Hyuuga. Where's Sakura?" Sasuke approached the bored-looking boy.

Neji smirked, sensing an opportunity to antagonize the frustrated Uchiha. "You want in on the action too, huh? Why, I just got a kiss from her a minute ago. I think she was next to Chouji's BBQ Stand. Enjoy yourself, Uchiha."

Laughing as a wide-eyed Sasuke dashed off, Neji popped the Hershey's Kiss he'd gotten from Sakura into his mouth. Yum.

-oOoOo-

Sakura was having a good day.

She'd gotten a day off from work to open her Hershey's Kisses stand, business was booming, and the sun was shining. What more could she want?

Oh, right. A particular Uchiha Sasuke.

'_Get real!_' She slapped her inner self. Like Sasuke would ever fall for her. He probably hated her, seeing that it was Sakura who'd dragged him back to the village he'd sworn to destroy.

As her inner self and outer self waged war, a very drunk Rock Lee stumbled towards her booth.

"Sakuuuuurraaaaa-channn. Gimme a kisssssss." Lee slurred and took a swig from a bottle of sake. He puckered his lips like a blowfish who'd accidentally eaten something bad.

Sakura sweat-dropped. "Uh, sure Lee." She grabbed a Hershey's Kiss from her basket and handed it to him. "That'll be one Ryo, please!"

Lee slapped the Kiss away. "Nooo, I wanna real kiss. C'mon, Sakuraaaaa." He grabbed Sakura's arms and leaned down, his lips inches from Sakura's. Sakura tried to lean back farther or run away, but Lee held onto her wrists firmly and she found that she was unable to move. Even if Sakura was immensely strong, Lee was no weakling. And his intoxication seemed to only boost his strength.

"Sorry, Lee, but I'll pass..." Sakura mentally begged from someone to save her. Despite the fact that she was one of the prettiest girls in Konoha, she was very much a virgin and—as a matter of fact—didn't even have her first kiss yet. And she sure didn't want it to go to Lee.

Lee was violently angered by her rejection. "It's your precious Sasuke-kun, isn't it? _Huh?_ Well, you're MINE now. And no one and NOTHING is going to come between us!"

"Lee, no, stop! STOP!"

He ignored her protests and aggressively leaned in until he was only an inch away. Panicking, Sakura squeezed her eyes shut shouted for help from the only man she really wanted help from.

_"SASUKEEE!"_

-oOoOo-

Sasuke rounded the corner just in time to hear his name be screamed by a very familiar voice. It was the voice of a girl that appeared in his dreams every night. It was the voice of the only girl he loved and would ever love.

It was Sakura's voice.

He raced towards her, only to see Rock Lee's lips starting to descend on hers.

There was no way he would be able to make it in time to fully push Lee away, Sasuke knew. Lee was just too close. And he couldn't use his Chidori or Sharingan without hurting Sakura as well.

But there _was_ one thing he could do.

-oOoOo-

Tears leaked out of Sakura's closed eyelids as a set of lips was violently situated upon her own.

The tension on her captured wrists suddenly disappeared, and the skilled kunoichi took the opportunity to sock her attacker across the cheek.

"Owww." An all-too-familiar voice groaned. No way, it couldn't be. Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Lee.

Only it wasn't Lee who had kissed her, and it wasn't Lee that she'd slapped.

It was…_Sasuke?_

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered, horrified. A mortified blush spread across her cheeks like a wildfire. Smokey the Bear wouldn't approve.

"Your slaps sure pack quite a punch, Sakura," Sasuke grinned ruefully, rubbing his cheek.

Sakura ran towards him and quickly healed him bleeding, bruised cheek. "I'm so sorry! Oh my God, I'm such an idiot! But how…"

Sasuke smirked. "I rushed here just as that bastard was about to kiss you. The only thing I could do was a quick forbidden substitution jutsu. I never really tried it before, but it seems that it was successful."

"Errr….then where's Lee?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I expect he'll reappear in a few days or so. Sunagakure's not _that _far away…"

Sakura beamed at Sasuke, causing the stoic ninja to uncharacteristically blush. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

The brooding Uchiha hesitated for a moment. "Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Come closer. There's something I've always wanted to do and can't wait any longer."

Sakura gave Sasuke a perplexed glance but leaned down. Sasuke grinned at her compliance before capturing her lips with his. The pinkette moaned as Sasuke teasingly traced her lips with his tongue.

After one very long moment, they separated, panting heavily.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Can I consider your tongue down my throat as a proposal? 'Cause I warn you now, I don't let just anyone kiss me that way."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked triumphantly.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"I love you."

Sasuke leaned in close and whispered in Sakura's ear.

"I love you, too."

-oOoOo-

In the meantime, a _very _baffled and _very _intoxicated Rock Lee stumbled around on the outskirts of Sunagakure.

"Sakura-channnn?" He cried out. "Oh Sakuraaaaa, no need to be so coy! My youthful love is waiting for you! My heart is blooming like a young lotus blossom! Sakuraaaaaa!"

Meanwhile, Temari and Kankuro watched uneasily from the trees.

"...Hey, Kankuro."

"Yeah, Sis?"

"I know we volunteered to patrol the village borders…"

"Yeah."

"...because normally, everything's peaceful and uneventful."

"Yeah."

"So what the hell is this nut job doing out here?"

Kankuro sweat-dropped as, underneath them, Lee broke out into a drunken rendition of the Captain Ramen theme song.

"_Lalala, Captain Ramen saves the day, all those Veggie Villains will have to pay, lalala!"_

* * *

**A/N: **Haha I love the idea of a Captain Ramen. I may have to expand on that idea later with a NaruHina fanfic. Maybe...

Anyways, please_please_**please** leave a review. It doesn't matter how small or insignificant your review is. They make my day!

Thanks for reading!

Don't forget to review, yeah? :D Thankyou!

~**Haunted**_Moonlight_~


End file.
